


Can't Let Go

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Or Is It?, possible OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There were days that John struggled with his demons.





	Can't Let Go

There were days that John struggled with his demons — not the ones he conjured but the ones in his own heads. He always hurt everyone in his path but this time had been different. After what he thought was the beginning of something new, Gary was going out of his way to ignore John. He would be lying if he didn't say it hurt — it did.

Logically, Constantine knew that Gary was making the right decision. Any relationship they may have started would have only turned into dust and ashes. Yet, there had been a part of John that had been willing to try. He never thought that someone as sunny and as kind as Gary would be his type. Usually, John's bed was a revolving door of people who used him. He had wanted to believe that Gary was different — he wasn't. The proof was right in front of his eyes.

It was in every move that Gary made — he had moved on from their night together — the one that had left John alone with only sheets to greet him in the morning. As the Time Agent sat on the couch with the displaced Leonard Snart, John pondered if he ever really stood a chance with Gary. Sighing, John wondered if he would ever find someone who could understand him. Still, he wished that person could be Gary and in for the first time in a long time, John Constantine was willing to talk about his feelings.

As soon as Gary was free, John would tell him exactly how he felt.


End file.
